


diy peppermint hot chocolate

by candlewick



Series: holiday oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bicycles, Candy Canes, Fluff, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/pseuds/candlewick
Summary: Jeremy and Rich hang out alone for once.Candy canes, hot chocolate, and mistletoe lead to ____?





	diy peppermint hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> this SUCKS and i do too but y'know what?? just gonna keep rolling these out sorry for the shitty summary

"Wait wait wait, so you guys get to party for eight days straight?" Rich asked with his lisp evident, shedding his coat and placing it over his arm once they entered Jeremy's house. Jeremy laughed and shut the door behind them, tugging his scarf off.

They'd just parted ways from the rest of the group, Rich deciding to stay with someone for as long as possible since his dad was home today. Jeremy's dad had gone with a coworker to work, so he was able to drive Rich to his place. It was kind of nerve-wracking to be alone with anyone besides Michael, especially Rich, because. Well.

Rich was kind of cute.

Wow, okay, nope. Hopping off the train to bi-ville right... now.

"Well, we don't party most of the time. We light the menorah and spin dreidels and stuff. That's what we're supposed to do, anyways. You can hang your stuff here." Jeremy placed his coat and scarf on some hooks on the wall by the door. His friend followed suit, rubbing his arms. Jeremy's dad had left for work recently, but he made sure to keep the heater running.

"Dude, it's fucking cold." Rich said suddenly, dismissing their previous conversation. Jeremy didn't mind. Everyone else would laugh at him and point out the sudden subject change, but Jeremy seemed to get why Rich jumps topics often. He did it, too, after all.

"Yeah. Hot chocolate?" Jeremy was already stepping away, looking down at Rich for his opinion. He lighted up at Rich's grin.

"Holy shit, yes." The two teens made their way to the kitchen, Rich following right behind Jeremy as he looked around the place. When Jeremy stopped, he jumped slightly as the feeling of something bumping into him. "Sorry. I've never been to your house before. We've only ever hung out at Michael's, huh?"

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder at Rich, amused. He got two mugs out of the cabinet and started looking through the other cabinets for hot chocolate mix. He noticed the blond start searching, too, probably because he was nosy and wanted to find some snacks even though they'd just eaten at the mall half an hour ago. He first learned about Rich's eating habits when he ate, like, two huge bags of Hot Cheetos when the group was hanging out in Michael's basement.

"Yeah, only Michael and Christine have come here. Guess it's just too far from everyone else's," Jeremy stated, shrugging. He found the packs of mix with an "aha!" and dumped their contents into each of the mugs.

"And you used to walk to school? You're weird, dude," Rich laughed. Unlike months before, when their friendship was still new, Jeremy was able to take the insult as a joke. He chuckled softly and quickly found a kettle from a low cupboard. Wow, he really was weird. No one uses kettles anymore. He tried not to be embarrassed. "Why do you have that?"

"I have literally no idea." Jeremy put tap water into the kettle and set it on the stove to heat it up while the other teen sat on the floor, looking through some low shelves with snacks. He turned to see Rich eyeing the candy. "Oh, that's for when Michael and I get the munchies. Eat whatever, we'll end up buying more snacks soon, so."

"Can I eat... this?" Rich asked, pulling out an unopened pack of candy canes. At the approving nod, he opened the box and slid one out, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and taking the end into his mouth. He hummed at the taste and put the box back, then closed the cabinet doors and stood up. He turned and paused. "Oh shit, did you want one?"

"No, you're fine. I don't really eat peppermint stuff," Jeremy said, shaking his head. He leaned against the counter as Rich nodded, glancing at the countertop behind him before taking the candy cane out of his mouth, hopping up, and sitting on it. "How's the view?"

"Hey. Shut up, tall ass." Rich pointed the end of the candy cane at Jeremy, grinning when the brunet laughed at the action. "Anyways."

"Anyways," Jeremy echoed, chuckling as his friend just put the candy cane into his mouth again. He was just getting relaxed, feeling like he was already used to being alone with Rich despite this being the first time they just sat down as friends.

And then.

And then.

Rich opened his mouth, licking up the side of the candy cane. Jeremy froze, eyes drawn to his friend's tongue. He twirled the candy cane around before closing his mouth again to suck at it. Needless to say, Jeremy really wanted to die.

"Anyways," Rich repeated. The brunet's gaze snapped back up to Rich's eyes. Luckily, he didn't seem to realize he'd just made Jeremy stare at his mouth like some horny perv getting turned on by a candy cane.

Jeremy glanced down at himself subtly. Not noticeably turned on, thankfully.

\----

Once their hot chocolate was made and Jeremy had calmed the fuck down, the duo carefully started to walk up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"The fuck do you mean 'tastes like toothpaste'? If you have candy cane flavored toothpaste, hook me the fuck up. Otherwise, shut your mouth," Rich said, glancing up at Jeremy incredulously before looking back down at his hot chocolate, which had the remainder of the candy cane being dissolved into it. Jeremy laughed and gently hit the blond's shoulder, making sure not to hit too hard and make him spill anything.

"It's, like--it's minty, okay? 'Mint' means 'toothpaste', therefore 'candy canes' mean 'toothpaste'." Jeremy was delighted at Rich's laughter.

"And Jeremy Heere means--woah woah woah, hold up." The shorter male suddenly paused once he looked up, starting to hold his arm out in front of Jeremy. He paused as well so as to not bump into Rich's arm and looked down at him quizzically.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, following the blond's gaze.

There was a twig of real, actual mistletoe hanging off a pin stuck into the ceiling, right above the top of the stairs. Alternatively, right above Jeremy and Rich.

Well, shit.

"That's mistletoe," Rich said quietly, as if he was afraid of disturbing something. Jeremy looked back at him, then looked up at the twig once he realized the shorter teen was still staring at it.

"Yeah, that's... that's a mistletoe. Why?" He looked back again. This time, his pal was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. Jeremy felt his face flush and he quickly looked away again. "No, I mean, like--not 'why is it a mistletoe', I was asking why it was there. Also, what--why are we whispering?"

"This is your house, you goof. Did you hang that there to makeout with me or something?" The words, spoken at a normal volume, weren't accusing at all. It was obvious that Rich was joking. Still, it made Jeremy flush and shake his head rapidly.

"What, no!" He had to clear his throat when his voice came out all freaked and high-pitched. "No! I didn't--I don't know why that's there, Rich, what the hell?"

Rich laughed again, obviously taking great pleasure in making Jeremy flustered.

"Jesus, it's fine. Here, bro." Much to Jeremy's surprise, the blond leaned up to kiss his cheek before moving back just as quickly as he'd moved forward. "No homo. Where's your room? This way, right?"

He continued strolling, peeking through the open doors of the hallway before finally ducking into Jeremy's bedroom. Meanwhile, the other boy was still standing at the top of the stairs, face red and heart racing. Holy shit, he needed to get over this and calm the fuck down. He took a slow breath before rushing forward, careful not to spill his hot chocolate. By the time he'd caught up, Rich was contentedly spinning in his desk chair. Jeremy took a seat on the edge of his bed, taking a sip of his drink before setting it on the desk.

They stayed silent for a few moments. The shorter teen eyed his melting candy cane before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He hummed at the taste of it and set it down on the counter, right next to Jeremy's. He leaned back in the desk chair, running his hand through his blonde locks. Of course, this drew Jeremy's attention. He eyed the patch of dyed hair that looked like it desperately needed to be dyed again. It had faded into a pink-ish color. It looked pretty good.

Jeremy didn't even notice he was staring. That is, until Rich cleared his throat to catch his gaze, looking amused again.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled, propping his elbow up on the armrest and wiggling his brows. Jeremy laughed at his expression, blushing again.

"No, sorry, I--no, I mean, yeah, but--oh my God." His laughs turned flustered and he hung his head to hide his face in his hands as he chuckled. He heard Rich laughing as well, listening to him get closer. He looked up, the pinkness crawling to his ears and neck. The blond moved beside him on the bed, making himself comfortable and sitting down criss-cross-applesauce.

Getting cozy. Okay.

And now Rich was kissing him. Very okay.

Jeremy's hands instinctively moved up to Rich's chest, then slid down to his waist. Rich cupped Jeremy's cheek with one hand, resting his other on Jeremy's shoulder to bring him closer. The taller teen didn't have much experience besides the occasional brief kiss with Christine and those times with Chloe and Brooke when he had the SQUIP, but Rich didn't seem to care.

The blond tasted sweet and minty, probably from the DIY peppermint hot chocolate. It wasn't a very bad taste, to be honest. His lips were soft and moving expertly, easy to follow along with. Rich broke the kiss after a moment to gauge Jeremy's reaction. He probably looked like a mess, glazed eyes and massive blush and all. However he looked, it just made the shorter male chuckle and move forward to straddle his lap.

"Sorry for the show earlier. In the kitchen. It started out as an accident, y'know, but then you were staring," Rich hummed, now holding both of Jeremy's shoulders and grinning down at him. It took a moment for him to figure out what exactly he was talking about. When he did, his eyes widened comically.

"Wha--you noticed?!" Jeremy asked incredulously, not bothering to stop his high-pitched voice of surprise this time.

"Yes I noticed, what the fuck? You're obvious as fuck, oh my god," Rich laughed, running a hand through his hair again before returning it to Jeremy's shoulders. The brunet whined in protest, but he gladly kissed back when his crush kissed him again. This was crazy gay. They broke apart again after a few seconds.

"'No homo'?" Jeremy referred to earlier under the mistletoe, huffing out a breath. Rich laughed again.

"Yes homo. Enjoy the peppermint, asshole." And then they were kissing yet again, the taste of candy cane more prominent somehow.

Jeremy should buy more candy canes.


End file.
